writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 125
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- This week Munky is contemplating shoes... Artist - Tiga. Song - Shoes. *Click here to play... *Videos prone to removal. ---- Munky Trek Nigel from outside The Odeon Cinema asks - Dear Unkle Munky, My enjoyment of the new Star Trek movie was ruined tonight by a Spock fan. I couldn't see a bloody thing! Please see the attached picture. Can I make a claim? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Nigel, The 'Spock fan' of whom you speak was actually my good self! How dare you suggest that I have big ears! The only claim open to you on this occasion is one of being extremely rude! Good day! ---- When a Man Loves a Munky Michelle from Gateshead asks - Dear Unkle Munky, My boyfriend never says, ‘I love you’. What can I do? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Michelle, I fail to understand how your boyfriend’s reticence to admit undying love for a munky can, from your point of view, be construed as problematic. That said, I can’t help but feel a little hurt by his attitude. After all, he doesn’t even know me! Michelle replies - Oh for god’s sake! ---- Munky's Twitterings '''Munky is now available on [http://twitter.com/UnkleMunky Twitter>>>] ---- I Bet Michael Caine Doesn't Know That! This week, Unkle Munky is betting that Michael Caine has absolutely no idea about the following fact; Donald Duck is banned in Finland because he doesn’t wear pants. Michael Caine answers - Hello? 'Unkle Munky says -' Hello. Is that Michael Caine? Michael Caine - Yes, yes it is... 'Unkle Munky says -' Hello, Michael. Tell me, why is Donald Duck banned in Finland? Michael Caine replies - Who is this!? ---- In Case of Fire: Chill Tim from Fullham asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I am responsible for the general running of a ‘Chill out’ room at my local nightclub. I am wondering if perhaps the fire alarms in this particular area should be disconnected? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Tim, This is a tricky one. Admittedly any kind of alarm will compromise a relaxing atmosphere. I would, on this occasion, recommend my recently patented Aroma Alarm. Switching from a soothing lavender essence to an angry cinnamon extract, for instance, should be enough to calmly warn your clients of any impending dangers. ---- Munky's HeadLies ---- Homework Corner Gail from Gwynedd asks - Who in history is quoted as saying - 'Let them eat cake'? 'Unkle Munky says -' ...Mr. Kipling? Gail replies - Useless! ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- Record Breaking Francis from Chichester asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is it true that 'The Guinness Book of World Records' actually holds the record for being the book most often stolen from libraries? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Francis, I am currently unable to corroborate this particular record as said publication has been stolen from my local library! Disgraceful behaviour! *Pictured: The world’s smallest Jonathan (Jonathan Carter) accepts a congratulatory gift from official World Records adjudicator, Jeannette Gold. ---- Please Wait... ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>